Salaak (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Salaak was an Imbiber operating in the Order of Mata Nui, in the Fractures Universe. He served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii and is the current Commander in Chief of the Metru-Nui Land Army. History Early life Like all other members of the Imbiber species, Salaak came into being on Spherus Magna, where he was placed on an unknown island with the rest of his kind. From an early point in his life, Salaak aspired to become a scholar and was given a somewhat significant position in his island's social system. He became well versed in historical legends of the Matoran Universe and often aspired to compete with the great scholarly minds of Versuva. However, the nature of Salaak's interest rested upon the lesser known cultures of the Matoran Universe. He was particularly interested in the legend of the recurring Toa Jollun as well as Matoran encounters with Ramonda; the Lady of the Wilds. Order of Mata-Nui Service Following the disbanding of the Hand of Artahka, Salaak was approached by Hydraxon and offered a position within the Order of Mata Nui. Although unsure in regards towards his usefulness, the scholar accepted the role and became one of the organisation's earliest members. Given his lack of field experience, Salaak initially aspired towards a position in the Order's administration. However, he proved himself to be a capable combatant and was trained in a variety of different fighting styles. While in the Order of Mata Nui, Salaak performed a number of assignments on behalf of the organization. At one point, he was tasked with training a young Toa of Air named Salu to use a Kanohi. In an unfortunate circumstance, the young Toa accidentally used his Mask of Fusion to fuse himself to Salaak, which was a mutually unpleasant and embarrassing experience for both Order agents. However, the incident marked the beginnings of a strong friendship between the two. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Salaak himself participated in a number of different confrontations, such as the Battle of Artidax alongside Toa Salu. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Salaak was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. Thus, Salaak and Salu were forced to relocate to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Marlott. The warriors then joined the community of Matoran and were protected the settlement alone with Toa Merra, a Toa of Water from the remnants of Salu's original team. It was here that Salaak became involved in the settlement's government and worked closely with Sonitous in regards to the village's defenses. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi Avohkii after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Whilst Salaak's actions during this conflict remain largely unclear, it is known that he was able to survive the siege and traveled to Metru Nui. However, his Kanohi Garai was damaged in the conflict and was replaced with a Kanohi Avsa variant under unknown circumstances. Metru Nui With the fortress destroyed and the Avohkii in Metru-Nui, Salaak settled in Ta-Metru for a brief period of time. When his actions during the events of the invasion of were brought to light, however, Turaga Matoro offered Salaak a position as a high-ranking general in the newly-reestablished Metru-Nui Land Army. Swiftly, Salaak accepted the offer and rose to the point where he usurped his superiors and gained leadership of the military force, becoming the island's current Commander in Chief of the Land Army. Several days after the end of the war, Salaak ordered the Land Army to set up a perimeter around the Turaga Tuyet Dam in Ga-Metru after a suspected terrorist threat had been brought to the attention of the Toa Metru. However, when the Dam was destroyed by explosive charges, a large proportion of the Land Army was washed away. Three months later, Salaak made an appearance at the hospital bed of a dimensionally-displaced Toa Tollubo, who had nobly battled the anarchists to a point where he nearly died. He promised the Toa that the Cult of Darkness had become Metru-Nui's Most Wanted criminals and that a media blockade was protecting details surrounding the incident. However, the Toa of Light ordered Salaak to obey three orders of his in order to maintain his silence: for statues of the fallen Toa and Matoran to be erected in the city, for a ceremony to be held for the Toa Metru in honor of their victory over the Cult of Darkness, and for Salaak to summon Toa Tourik to Metru-Nui. Salaak carried out all three demands and congratulated Tollubo on his heroism. Abilities and Traits Roughly 8.5 feet in height, Salaak possesses immense strength and operates at near peak physical condition. As with all Order of Mata Nui members, Salaak's mind is shielded against all forms of telepathy and mental assaults through rigorous training with the Order. Reputed as a scholar, he is extremely intelligent, and has powerful spiritual insight. A natural ability of his species also affords him a minor resistance to the Pit Mutagen. Additionally, similarly to other members of his species, Salaak reacted to Antidermis, which strengthened them. Mask and Tools Primarily, Salaak was known to have carried a Protosteel Trident, which he often used as a combat spear for short-ranged combat or as a throwing spear for longer-ranged enemies. As the weapon was made from Protosteel, it was capable of carving through most metals in the Matoran Universe. Originally, Salaak was known to have worn a Great Kanohi Garai, the Mask of Gravity, which allowed him to increase or decrease a target's gravitational pull to a limited extent. After his Garai was damaged, Salaak donned a Great Kanohi Avsa, the Mask of Hunger, which allowed him to drain light, energy, or positive emotions from a target at a distance. Trivia *Although BobTheDoctor27 drew inspiration for Salaak from a variety of different sources, he was chiefly inspired by Mersery, a time-sensitive Mersion created by Chicken Bond. *In a recent redraft of the final chapter of Whispers in the Dark, Salaak was given his first storyline appearance. This appearance was, however, completely unplanned and indicates that he survives the events of Zero Hour. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Category:Residents of Morica Category:Characters Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Order of Mata Nui